Serpentine Saviour
by Lifeisnowhere-182
Summary: Hermione is saved from Ron by Draco, she is the adopted into the Slytherin family. Rejected by her Gryffindor friends she has to learn to live on the edge using her gifts. Lots of drama. Rated M for attempted rape, violence and language. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This was originally a one-shot but it kinda developed, review and let me know.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine **

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room awaiting Crabbe and Goyle. Once they had gathered their books the three snakes went to potions.

"Miss Granger!" Snape snapped as she took her usual seat. "Today you will be working with Mister Malfoy." He smirked and a matching smirk was on the late arriving Slytherin demonstrating he had just heard the news.

"Well Granger come and sit with me." He knew this bothered her, leaving the safety of the Gryffindor side of the class she travelled over to where the Slytherins were. A chill ran down her spine. "Nope." Malfoy said abruptly. "You sit here, you dress Slytherin and you act it." With a flick of Malfoy's wand she was dressed in a Slytherin uniform.

The potion was made in complete silence but they still did perfect. The two students walked out and carried on their days.

Page break

Later that night Hermione was pulled into a classroom. Seeing Ron's face she relaxed, then tensed. "What may I ask are you doing in those Slytherin robes?" Ron asked voice trembling with anger.

"Malfoy changed them in potions I just forgot." She shrugged in response determined not to let him get at her.

"But whose are you Mione, mine. Mine." Ron's face contorted into a mask of anger far deadlier than one she had ever seen before. He grabbed her wand and threw it to the other side of the room. In one swift movement he had ripped her shirt off. Ron had grown over the years and was tall and well built. Discarding the destroyed shirt on the ground he pulled her bra straight off her. She couldn't fight him. Lowering the skirt Hermione's Slytherin uniform had opted for she knew he would be angry. "What you aren't wet for me!" He screamed a little too loud thank fully. Finally she was naked of all but the Slytherin robe which slipped from her shaking frame. Two fingers thrust inside her dry core she screamed and cried. "Mine." He would say punctuating every thrust.

At that very moment someone burst through the classroom door. Using a variety of spells and plain violence her saviour knocked Ronald out and wrapped her up carrying her away. Tears clearing she looked up at the face of Malfoy. Malfoy had saved her and Ron betrayed her. She had no clue as to where they were going.

"Can you put me down so I can walk I just want to do something." Hermione's voice was weak and instead of a remark he nodded understandingly at her placing her down carefully he placed an arm around her neck. She didn't want to misread it as Malfoy caring but it felt too nice to have support.

"Serpentine saviour." Muttered Draco. Hermione realised they were at the Slytherin common room. Pansy looked at him as if about to say something. A look made her turn from bitchy to saddened. A sympathetic Blaise cleared all but them from the common room. "She can tell the story if she's ready until then just know, Weasely."

"I can tell." Hermione's voice had grown stronger and she felt secure around them. "Ron dragged me into a classroom, I wasn't scared, he had a crush on me but the feelings were not mutual and I would politely decline. However Ron had a problem with the uniform claiming I was his he started to strip me I had no wand and he was too big to fight." Malfoy then passed her the wand. "He saw I wasn't wet and started thrusting into me, saying mine with every thrust he had about four inside me when Malfoy showed up and saved me."

"Don't worry we're here for you, one of the Ravenclaw boys tried it on me once, luckily Blaise saved me. I know how you feel but I promise it's okay." Pansy's voice broke during her story telling and she and Hermione shared a hug.

"Want us to take you to Gryffindor tower? We can deliver you straight to Potter and tell him what happened." Blaise offered his kindness surprising.

"Yes please, I'm scared to be on my own." She admitted the last part quietly though they all heard.

Walking Hermione back to Gryffindor tower the Slytherins tried to make her smile and once or twice had achieved it. Once at the portrait Hermione opened the door to find Ron head in his hands with Harry.

"Harry what's going on?" Hermione asked voice wavering at the sight of Ron.

"You, you wanted him to have sex with you then when Malfoy caught you being deflowered claimed it was rape!" Harry yelled. The group of four still outside the portrait looked horrified. "Don't even try anything the whole of Gryffindor knows."

A tear ran down Hermione's face as she heard someone call from inside. "Hey is that the stupid bitch? Claiming things." "She isn't welcome in the girls' dorm." "My brother you tried to make out that he is a monster." The last one was the most painful. Ginny.

Hermione full out started crying as her fellow _loyal _Gryffindor turned on her. She turned and walked away. Little did she know that the Slytherins had followed her.

"Hermione." Malfoy called. With a swish of his wand she was in a uniform, it was Slytherin. "Most of us have heard our Mothers being raped. We know it's not a joke, come join us we will look after and protect you, you may not even find us half bad." Malfoy was going on trying to convince her.

"Thank you Mal-Draco I would like that." Hermione replied running into his open arms. She sobbed into his chest as she was carried to safety. She sobbed for everything. "Are you sure they'll be okay?" Hermione asked cried out after sitting in the room of requirement with Draco.

"Yes, Pansy and Blaise just went to inform them and set up another bed." He comforted stroking her hair. Just then Pansy and Blaise turned up nodding at them to signal all was good. They trekked away arriving at the Slytherin common room. No one stared at Hermione or whispered just smiled or carried on as normal. "We're your family now and as family we all look out for you." Draco whispered. "It's late, get some rest." Realising she was drained she followed Pansy to her room where the beds were. Pansy took the bed next to her.

"Pansy." Hermione said embarrassed and nervous.

"Call me Pans." Smiled Pansy instinctively knowing what Hermione needed she crawled into the same bed and settled with her.

The next morning Hermione woke up with a Slytherin robe at the end of the bed. She knew vaguely last night's events and didn't care to dwell on them. Getting dressed she went down and noticed that every Slytherin from every year had waited for her. At the sight of her they started to leave the room. Draco, Blaise and Pansy were near the front and everyone allowed her to join them.

"We will represent a united force, like I told you we are your family now." Draco had his arm around her again as Blaise did Pansy whilst Pansy and Hermione linked arms. Walking into the great hall everyone turned and watched as the Slytherins filed in noting who was at the front. "I spoke to Dumbledore he denied it but agreed to letting you lesson and house with Slytherin, you are officially one of us." Draco smiled then his face shifted onto a glare as he looked at the Gryffindor table. Her friends how could they betray her so. Not even Slytherin was that lowly. They ate in comfortable silence enjoying the peace Hermione thought about her trunk.

"Dealt with. It was all over your face you need to learn to lie." Laughed Blaise.

"Hmm like the lie that your hot." She teased "Or that you are better looking than Draco. Well maybe that one isn't a lie or is it?" she teased them both now and Pansy was thrown into a fit of giggles. "Just kidding." Relieved looks graced their faces before they both question about which.

"We have potions mixed with Gryffindors but we will work together. We don't need to tell Snape what happened he will understand with the behaviour." Blaise reassured Hermione

Potions passed quickly but the glares off Gryffindor remained. Walking outside to the black lake the group sat down from the free period. They watched as a group of girls flanked with boys approached them, as they drew closer the Gryffindor uniform could be made out.

"Look," Said a girl recognised as Lavender Brown. "Just because you got caught don't make it look like Ron did the wrong thing. Slut." She spoke with her nose turned up, Hermione had always hated that bitch and was ready to defend herself.

"Don't even think about talking to any of us again and remember to watch your back otherwise there might be something to cry about." One girl's whiny voice threatened. The guy leaned forward towering over the sitting Hermione, the terror in her eyes was clear to her friends.

"Leave." Draco's voice was threateningly low and controlling. His glare scaring the group but they stood their ground.

"No." Lavender said.

Pansy then stood and drew her wand, using the first piece of magic she could remember she blasted the girl back. Then it happened a brawl - magic and fists involved. Hermione even joined in with her friends but she saw the Gryffindor who fired a spell at her look past her.

"Mione, I want an apology and I want to talk in private." Whispered the familiar voice of Ron. Hermione felt option less and terrified then she remembered Harry was not alone in a talent.

"Serpensortia." She said calmly conjuring multiple snakes. Everyone stopped and stared at Hermione as she spoke Parseltongue. The snakes took her direction grabbing the feet of any Gryffindors and attaching themselves round the ankles and arms, coating them in snakes.

**Hope you enjoyed, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who wanted a chapter 2, still unsure of this. Read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

Draco saw the opportune moment there and waited for Hermione before they all ran back up to the, castle to talk. Hermione had requested they were held until she and her friends were a safe distance away. They were now in the Slytherin common room relaxing as the fire roared.

Hermione decided to break the comfortable silence for what she knew to be an uncomfortable conversation. "I want to meet Voldemort." It was a statement as much as a request.

"No." All three Slytherins said together.

Hermione was unsure how to word it so decided to be straightforward. "I'm tired of all this shit; I want to meet Voldemort and talk. It will happen I am just asking for your support." Considering her words they nodded, they would always support her.

She slunk down in the common room relaxing, forgetting that Draco had his arm wrapped protectively around her neck and that he had never left her side, forgetting the strange emotion his eyes held when he looked at her – an emotion beyond passion.

"We have Quidditch practise tomorrow." Blaise said, Hermione couldn't help but smile. Unlike Harry and Ron they put spending time with their friends' above Quidditch. She knew when the first game came she would stand as a Slytherin cheering Draco and Blaise on. Draco felt a small simmer of hope that she would come to practise, he was scared – no terrified – to leave her alone. She would have Pansy but he wouldn't be there himself and he wanted to protect her from everything bad in the world. Little did the world know Harry Potter wasn't the danger magnet a little bushy haired book worm was.

"Do you think maybe I can watch?" Hermione asked not noticing the giant smile lighting Draco's face. "It's just I know pansy watches and you guys won't push me to enjoy it, like…him." The thought of that weasel made his blood boil. He would find Ronald Bilius Weasely and crucio him, turn his insides inside out and burn him alive.

"Of course 'Mione and it is okay not to like Quidditch, all I can say is that I hope you'll still come and cheer for us at the game." Blaise said his voice cheeky but with underlying seriousness – they would not push her. He knew how everyone felt even Draco. Blaise had been in love with Pansy for a while just wouldn't admit it, he knew Draco felt that same love towards Hermione. Blaise had planned that after practise tomorrow he would ask Pansy to be his girlfriend.

Everyone felt like an actual family there in the common room, the passing students greeted them with a warm smile and they were discussing family movies. Hermione had to explain to all three of them what a television was and she had them hooked. After transfiguring a text book into a TV with DVD player she transfigured a charms book into a DVD. By the time the film had reached the halfway point the boys were obsessed with guns and Pansy at six packs. The credits to Lara Croft rolled and the Slytherins were all sad.

"Next time we have a special for Pans, ST TRINIANS!" Hermione smiled. "These girls were who I always wanted to be." The faces around them pleaded to watch it now and her eyes flickered to Draco who had pouted, how was she supposed to resist that? "Okay, okay."

Transfiguring another DVD Hermione popped it in ready to enjoy. Draco had chuckled at the movie and Pansy gawped Blaise kept his eyes on the screen smiling as he just enjoyed the movie. When it was over it had was late.

"Hermione Granger you rebel, your role models!" Draco smirked knowing she really did belong in Slytherin especially looking up to those girls.

"Oi you it is late and I shall retire to my bed, goodnight." Laughed Hermione as she went to her room where she fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

**Next chapter we meet Voldy. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except what my random hyper plot bunnies make. **

Hermione awoke fresh in the morning, it was a Sunday but as expected her fellow Slytherins were awake. When she considered it they were much nicer that, Gryffindors. Today was the day she would meet Voldemort, with that knowledge in mind breakfast seemed to fly by for the four students. In no time they were sneaking out of Hogwarts gates to apparate to Malfoy mansion.

Upon arrival Hermione was captured with the beauty of the manner, the building graceful but the presence of dark magic consuming those who would allow it to. Walking through the manor was surprising enlightening and Hermione learnt much about the Malfoy's.

"My Lord." Draco addressed Voldemort in the ballroom. "I have brought you Hermione Granger, a girl who wishes to speak with you."

"Let her speak then." He hissed his eyes a gleaming red.

"Take off your glamour." Hermione spoke with confidence; in return Voldemort did as asked. "You seem familiar." She gazed distantly at the face of Tom Riddle Jr.

"Dear Hermione, take off your glamour." He said voice now smooth and enticing.

"My glamour?" She asked questioningly completely unaware of the truth.

"He shall pay for what he has done. Hermione Jean Granger is not real. Dumbledore stole you and gave you to muggle parents. Hermione you are my sister." A silence ensued that none filled. After allowing time to process the information he told the story. "I was at that orphanage when I met you, you had very strange mishaps just like me and so we gravitated together. Dumbledore never came for you, I hoped that maybe you would be accepted in the year after me but no-one ever came for you. I discovered that we are in fact twins and was maddened by your absence. I did owl you, most if not every night. When I came back for my third year I used my advanced knowledge to smuggle you in with me. I cared for you and looked after you. I was not the one to first discover the basilisk that was you. I taught you magic and we were so strong. No longer using owls we were doing well, our hate of muggle-borns both stemming from the same source, our parents. You killed nearly as many as I had. You even mastered the cruciatus curse first. Then one day in my last year Dumbledore called me to his office, he told me that while I had been in lesson my problem had been dealt with. You were the first and you are the only person I care about." With his last words he lifted the glamour which had little effect; her hair straightened and she grew a smirk, her warm brown eyes had a depth of evil and coldness. Memories streaming back to her, her eyes grew darker.

"Why?" She kept her voice low but it was laced with venom. "My brother, I am sorry for everything, please let me pick up where I left off."

"Sister do come and talk to Nagini, she has missed you so much." It was clear the two shared a connection.

"I would love to, she can help plan the murder of Albus Dumbledore." Hermione spoke voice so soft as she reminisced in memories of the beautiful snake.

As they spoke Draco had concluded that: he was going to have to ask The Dark Lord for permission to date his sister and that Dumbledore would suffer for causing Hermione any pain.

**Review and let me know what you thought of that twist. J xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, sorry about the wait. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table he was nervous and infuriated. That insufferable head teacher had caused Hermione so much pain, a Hermione he hoped he could call his. He was nervous because he was about to ask permission to date the Dark Lord's sister. He had spent lots of time around Hermione and they were almost always together, he would look after her and keep her close always – if she let him.

"Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson." Harry potter spoke full of contempt. "Granger, it's all over the castle that you made a mistake. You shouldn't show people things like that; others will want revenge for their friends." It was clear what he meant, Hermione had basically challenged him and hurt his friends.

"Well Potter some people just need to grow up and realise the big bad wolf will come and get them. Don't worry, I don't need to watch my back, it has its own spikes." To some, most this conversation meant nothing but to those intelligent enough it was a trade of threats. Potter walked away taken aback at the lack of fear in her voice.

"I am proud of you right now. That boy has no idea what he's messing with." Blaise chuckled as he picked up an apple and took a bite. "If you want help learning to fly Mione then you better eat up." Consequentially to Blaise's last comment Hermione stood up.

"New leaf, I am your student Sifu Blaise." Hermione put her hands together and bowed. The giggled grabbing Blaise's arm and walking out to the Quidditch pitch, leaving Draco and Pansy sitting at the table. Pansy and Blaise were both in on it. Pansy was going to set up a romantic place on top of the Astronomy Tower for him.

"Okay time to go, see you in a bit Pans." He shuddered hoping he would be then walked off of Hogwarts grounds to apparate to Voldemort. He saw Voldemort sitting down deep in thought. Nagini slithered between his legs quite affectionately.

"Speak Draco; tell me why you have disrupted me." Voldemort commanded with an air of authority that made Draco piss himself.

"I have come to ask permission to date your sister, Hermione, my Lord." Draco kept his voice stable never letting it break, even though the answer could break his heart. "When we are together I just want to hold her and call her mine, she's beautiful and clever and has the most adorable pouty face. She makes my heart beat a billion times per minute and makes me feel something I've never felt before."

"Draco, this is my sister and I love her dearly se is all I have and I refuse to let her get hurt, I refuse to give her to someone she does not love." Draco's heart felt like it was being split in two by Voldemort's words. "That is why I give you permission. I know you will care for her always."

"Thank you!" Draco could not control his joy he had the biggest smile on his face. He apparated back to Hogwarts and ran to the Astronomy Tower. "Pans this looks amazing thank you so much. Can you go get her?" He asked happy as ever, in return pansy nodded and walked off. The tower was lit with fairy lights, soft music played and a picnic was ready. He watched Hermione's expression as she saw the tower but before she could talk Draco had grabbed her hands. "Hermione Jean Riddle Granger, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Draco, I can't." She cried tears streaming from her eyes.

"That's right Malfoy; she isn't going to be with you any more she's coming back with me. That is right isn't it Hermione, unless you changed your mind about Parkinson and Zabini?" Potter spoke coldly.

"Yes, goodbye Draco. I-I-I-I love you." Hermione spoke softly as if acknowledging the end. "I would have said yes."

"I love you too." Draco said feeling broken, heart wrenched in two, he wanted her to know it. Then he felt a wave of determination.

**A/n: I'm pure evil.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N sorry about the wait if I get a review next chapter up soon! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Blaise was high in the air on his broom Hermione next to him, they were both riding Nimbus 2001s a broom that was beautiful and perfectly balanced and that had talent on its own. The sky was beautiful the sun beginning to set behind the two children who were still in the air panting at all the yelling they had done to each other- the entire Quidditch pitch was theirs and they would enjoy it.

"So how do you feel about flying?" Blaise said once his breath had evened. He felt confident he had changed Hermione's mind on flying for good by taking her up in the air and having fun. She had explained how it was always just Quidditch no room for them to try and have fun. Knowing this Blaise had played tag and other games with her which she had clearly had fun doing. Hermione found riding a broom to come to her naturally after she had learnt the basics. Blaise was the best Quidditch teacher in the world.

"I have never enjoyed being on a broom so much." She laughed in return. Looking at her she really did belong in Slytherin, she wasn't the average Slytherin- she was so much more. "Thank you Sifu Blaise." She giggled.

"You're welcome my young student." Blaise pulled on a serious look as he replied, a serious look that was so fake Hermione was doubling over laughing, the two seemed to be having great fun in the sky.

"Guys!" Pansy called from the ground. Instantly the two kids flew down to their friend. "I just found something really strange." She continued but no edge to her voice. "Come see!" She began to walk off knowing they would follow. They trekked through the castle, unbeknownst to them, being watched. As they reached the stairs to the astronomy tower someone behind them coughed.

"Hermione." Said none other than Harry. "I can't believe you hurt our friends." He sighed, no matter what he cared for Hermione and always would but this was wrong, was this even the Hermione he cared for? She had changed so much…

"You turned against me! Ronald tried to rape me and you just accepted his side." Hermione spat back still a fire in her belly that would undoubtedly never fade.

"Mione just come back, we can fix this. Please I miss you." Harry looked as if close to tears as he spoke from his heart, he didn't want to lie to her; he wanted her back.

"I miss you too Harry. Do you believe me though?" Hermione didn't want to be fooled by Harry he had a dark side just like Ron, they were evil. This didn't stop the small seed of hope within her that maybe Harry had changed his mind and believed her.

"No but I'm willing to forgive you for what you've done." His reply brought out an oh so cold look in Hermione's eyes as the seed of hope was crushed. The conversation was clearly over, if he could not trust her then what had she to give. Seeing the hard ice glint Harry nodded and two older Gryffindors restrained Pansy and Blaise. "Then I guess we must do this a not so nice way." He shoved her up the stairs and she started climbing fearing for her friends. Hermione arrived at the top to be greeted by such a beautiful sight. The tower was lit with fairy lights, soft music played and a picnic was ready. As Hermione in she was absorbed in world that belonged to Draco and her, remembering her friends she went to speak but before she could Draco had grabbed her hands. "Hermione Jean Riddle Granger, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Draco, I can't." She cried wanting nothing more than to say yes and to run into his arms.

"That's right Malfoy; she isn't going to be with you any more she's coming back with me. That is right isn't it Hermione, unless you changed your mind about Parkinson and Zabini?" Harry spoke coldly towards them not noticing the way her name said "Riddle."

"Yes, goodbye Draco. I-I-I-I love you." Hermione spoke softly acknowledging the end of their friendship and what could have been relationship. "I would have said yes." Tears brimmed at her eyes as she spoke in whispers trying to hold herself together while feeling broken.

"I love you too." Draco replied hurt all over his face. She wanted to make it okay make him smile but she just couldn't, if she did something bad would happen to one of the people she cared about and that she would not allow. Harry could hurt them, in her eyes Hermione was not worth a single strand of hair on any of their heads; to them she was worth so much more. They would not be hurt on her account.

Harry pulled Hermione roughly back down the stairs, half hating himself for it, while being as rough as needed he tried not to bruise her but instead just install fear, a task which was easier than he had expected; ever the Gryffindor with the weakness of the heart. It was out of character for her to lie though. _What if she was telling the truth and Ron was lying?_ Harry quickly shook away any doubts he had of Ron; this wasn't the Hermione he knew, she loved Ron not Malfoy. Harry believed that Malfoy had used a spell to make her think things when he saw Ron and Hermione in that classroom; Malfoy knew how much it would kill Harry and that they would lose the brains of the golden trio. He missed her so much and it was never the same in class. He often sat in the great hall and wondered what it would be like to have her back with them, scolding Ron for his eating habits. Hermione was flying today on a broom, even enjoying it, something Hermione would never do; Hermione hated height and going on an uncomfortably thin stick didn't appeal to her. He was determined to help Hermione even if she didn't want it.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I said I would pop another chapter out today. ****J****I refuse to go below 600 words on this story so it's taking me a while to write. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this sorry, the plot is all I have.**

Determination flowed through Draco as he saw Hermione being pulled away. He would save her no matter what and he had a plan. First though he had to find Blaise and Pansy. Luckily they were both at the bottom of the stairs. They told him what had happened and his blood boiled. How could he do that to her? It made no sense maybe it's true that Gryffindors were truly messed up. Harry had said that he cared for Hermione and he always stood by her when Draco had called her a mudblood, they were so close and then he left her as if she meant nothing.

"We need to tell the Dark Lord."Blaise said and the others agreed; each one of them hurting for their friend. Discussing possible plans they ran to the usual appartion point and went to Malfoy Manor. Draco was plotting and was focussed on doing whatever he could to get her back. The familiar room seemed colder and the air tenser, the marble that surrounded them holding the screams of the tortured, someone was tortured in the time he had been gone.

"My Lord there has been some events involving Mione." Pansy said, her bravery drawn from concern for her best friend. Instantaneously Voldemort looked up and they had his full attention. "They have taken Hermione from us. Blaise and I were used as her weakness; we were on the way to Draco."

"They shall pay for what they have done." He reached into their minds and they did not fight he saw each event. He knew that second he had a plan that involved Draco's. However he saw something that deeply disturbed him. "Thank you Draco, thank you all." He was shaking with rage and looked deadly although his glamour was removed he had a dark air around him. "Ronald Weasely will suffer for all that he has done." His scowl was matched by Draco's. "Draco, I have a better plan. I am going to visit the school soon and there I will state my piece." Voldemort continued to tell a plan that was half his half Draco's. The plan looked as if it would work and they all wanted Hermione back. None of them had ever seen emotion from Voldemort especially none so grand as current. They discussed the plan in great length and knew every detail of it. Voldemort was surprisingly excited to be returning to Hogwarts with them, although under a glamour charm he was excited to be back. He cast a glamour charm on himself and was ready to return to Hogwarts. He had all the needed documents, an American accent and had completely changed his looks.

He had Spiky brown hair, blue eyes and tanned skin; he was lanky and wore a shirt and tie as if he was a "bad boy". He acted charming appearance and a cheeky but charming personality to match. When it came to his sister he pulled out all the stops. His documents stated his name was Cairon Necros Laertes. A name that meant, victorious dead avenger. Voldemort loved his dark name but knew no one would know it or recognise him. He hoped to be placed in Gryffindor to keep a close eye on Hermione but that was all he could hope. He did despise Gryffindor's especially those who had tried to hurt his sister. Tom Marvolo Riddle was an overprotective brother who cared for his sister deeply.

**A/N sorry if this is a bad chapter please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here we go! Review and follow and favourite.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this sadly.**

"Harry, let go!" Hermione screamed at him in frustration. He had changed so much, she used to him as a brother and now he was treating her as if she had tried to kill him. "Harry, please your hurting me." At her words his grip lightened and then a look of determination swept his face and he grabbed her harder than before.

"Hermione, Malfoy did something to you. I'm going to fix it." From the way Harry spoke Hermione knew that this was what he truly believed had happened. Hermione felt the sting if betrayal once again as she was dragged to the Gryffindor common room. She was met with sympathetic yet determined faces, faces she used to trust.

"Hermione." Lavender's nasally said sympathetically. "I'm sorry about before. I'm here for you, we all are." The entire common room nodded as one, they all thought the same as Harry.

"I forgive you Mione." Ron said as he appeared from a wall. "But you have to stay with us, if you don't then something could happen to certain Slytherins." Ron smiled at her even through the threat, treating it as if nothing had ever happened. "Do you understand?"

"I understand perfectly." Hermione replied silently fuming at her old friends for doing it to her. She would keep Blaise, Pansy and Draco safe no matter what; she would even play the perfect friend she used to. Lavender grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs into a single dorm. It was clear they were nervous about her and didn't want to endanger the girls.

Once left alone Hermione sat, she began to think about living with the Gryffindors, never approaching her friends again. So many in Slytherin had grown to know her it felt like being stripped of all her clothes. She missed the familiar green and silver and the way that people were truly themselves. Hermione remained deep in thought until a knock at the door.

"It's time to go to dinner." Harry said sticking his arm out, with her friends on the line Hermione had no choice, so she took it. "Wait." Harry then cast a simple spell making her attire once again Gryffindor. Hermione noted that only Ron and Harry were going to accompany her to dinner. When Ron grabbed her other arm she flinched, he felt cold and slimy after what he had done but she just ignored it, focussing on her friends.

They walked out of the Gryffindor common room just like that, Hermione in the middle. Every step they took towards the great hall meant a step closer to seeing if her friends were alright. Silence fell on all but the Gryffindors as the three entered the great hall. The Slytherins burned with fury as they watched Hermione being walked in, her attempted rapist on one arm, she showed no signs of any emotion. They continued to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Before any gossip could begin Dumbledore had an announcement.

"We have a new transfer student, who, due to outstanding circumstances, has moved to Hogwarts. We have the sorting hat ready." Boomed Dumbledore, his voice commanding authority. "Whoever shall get him will treat him as one of their own." A boy then stepped up, his hair was spiky brown, his eyes blue and he had tanned skin; he was a clearly lanky boy and wore a shirt and tie as if he was a "bad boy".

The Sorting Hat was placed upon his head and immediately yelled. "Gryffindor!" He was accepted into the house with cheers and open arms.

"I feel like I've met him." Hermione thought aloud, Harry did, however, nod in agreement. The food then appeared on the tables and everyone began to eat.

"My names Cairon Necros Laertes." The new boy introduced himself to Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"Hermione Jean Granger." Hermione stuck her hand out to shake but he kissed it.

"Ron Weasely." Ron then said eyeing him carefully.

"Harry Potter." Harry finished, scrutinizing the boy carefully.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Another chapter, weird I know but these poems just popped into my head. Review!**

**Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter, I may not own the second poem and just heard it somewhere… just in case, I don't.**

Draco couldn't focus at dinner, he felt in his pocket and found a small poem Hermione had given him a while ago. He discussed the incident with her in depth…

Flashback…

Draco walked right into Hermione, dropping their stuff together. He glared at her and went to pick his things up, slipping a note to Hermione. He was incredibly proud of what he had done; the poem he had written was truly beautiful in his opinion.

Hermione walked back from bumping into Draco straight to the common room, she had seen him slip her a note and was curious to what it said. Pulling it out of her charms book she unfolded it. The poem inside made her laugh and she found that, at that very moment, Draco's teasing would bother her no more. The note said:

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Your blood is dirty_

_I hate you._

Something that most would find extremely offensive however to Hermione it finally felt like she could let go, she gave no fuck to what he said about her. She decided to write a note back to him, it would be easy enough to slip it into his books; he would think she was just getting revenge for earlier. So on the way to transfigurations she walked right into him and just smirked at his glower, she then slipped the note into his charms book and continued on.

Draco arrived at charms after being knocked down by Hermione. Opening his book he noticed two notes fall out onto his desk, the first read:

_Dear Malfoy,_

_You really need to improve at being sneaky._

_Granger xxx_

The second was a poem made just for Draco as his had been for her.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue,_

_You treated me like shit,_

_And guess what? FUCK YOU!_

Draco was appalled at her and anger filled him, no one talked to him like that. He spent the entirety of the class planning his revenge on her. He requested to leave charms early claiming Snape wanted to see him and knew Snape would cover for him. Of course his request was approved and he left to wait for Hermione outside of Transfigurations. As she came out of class he grabbed her and pulled her out of the crowd, Harry and Ron were right behind her but she held a hand up to stop them from jumping Draco.

"Did you like the poem?" Hermione asked sweetly. "I guess not, I guess you didn't understand it either. FUCK YOU!" She then just pushed him off and walked away, smirking his smirk.

End flashback…

Draco had discussed this event and learnt that the fact that he did that piece of poetry just made her laugh and actually had helped her past him. So they each wrote a new poem.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I love talking_

_And spending time with you_

Hermione's was in Draco's pocket, it read:

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue,_

_You are my best friend_

_I've got something to tell you._

Draco now knew that something was an I love you and the thought still gave him butterflies. She had said that she loved him and that knowledge made it all the easier to fight for her, no matter the cost. This love they shared was something that had them clashing in years before but now had them perfectly attuned to each other. Draco regretted each and every time he had said something to her, each mudblood, each whore. Now she felt like his very special Hermione, his and that's where he wanted her, back as his; of course he would be hers.

**A/N What did you guys think? I had set the notes in a font and colour but when I saved it they reverted to black.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am sorry it has taken so long but I hope I should be updating again soon. **

**Disclaimer: do not own anything you recognise, including Harry Potter. **

"So Cairon is an interesting name." Harry commented still eyeing the boy warily. Harry rarely trusted anyone.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Cairon agreed politely. "I've never been to a school like this before, what's the difference between the four houses?"

"Gryffindor values courage, bravery, nerve and chivalry – that's us. Hufflepuff values hard work, patience, justice, and loyalty – the yellow ones. Ravenclaw values intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit – the blue ones. Slytherin house values ambition, cunning, leadership, and resourcefulness – the green ones. Gryffindor and Slytherin don't get on." Hermione said.

"Yeah, Slytherin are sly sneaky bastards. They are pure evil and support He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Ron snarled. "I won't say much but they even messed with Mione, they have no real values!" Ron was red in the face and looked like he was going to explode.

"They're nothing but mindless followers of Voldemort." Harry agreed putting an arm protectively around Hermione. She knew she couldn't shrug it off and had to lean into him instead; at least that meant she moved further away from Ron.

"I wish to retire; maybe one of you could direct me to the common room? Miss Granger perhaps, I was told by the Head that I should talk to you about my studies."

"Of course." Hermione smiled politely. She felt relieved at being able to leave Harry and Ron. She stood and left the Great Hall with him. Harry and Ron were slightly suspicious of the new boy, especially his interest in Hermione.

Hermione was grateful to escape the hell of the Great Hall. There was so much pressure on her to be their Hermione she just didn't know how. Acting around Ron was hardest after what he had done to her.

"Hermione." Cairon spoke. "It's me, Tom." Cogs in Hermione's brain turned quickly and then clicked. She had completely forgotten the discovery of her true identity!

"Tom I only just remembered." He pulled her into an embrace. In the confines of the common room no-one was around and they were free.

"That's lucky; you can't show any attitude change. We're all working on getting you safe and I'm personally here to keep an eye on you." She chuckled at the last part of his words. "Yes, I'm still the over-protective brother." Hermione couldn't help but smile, they had been so close and it seemed still were.

"Do you remember the one time when I was at a meeting with you and the Knights of Walpurgis? Abraxas started to flirt with me and you flipped! Draco takes after his Grandfather." Hermione laughed onto his shoulder, she loved reminiscing about it all.

"I did what any brother would do." Tom replied looking down his nose, secretly trying not to laugh at the memory.

"What point out to the entire group that flirting results in ferretisation?" At that Tom couldn't hold it and started laughing, he kissed her on the cheek. "I have to say you chose a strange glamour."

"Indeed, I thought this roguish look may allow me to sweet talk the ladies into telling me what they think is going on." Tom never made a decision without reason behind it; he was a very calculating person.

"They think that when Draco saw Ron and I together he used a spell to make me think that Ron was going to rape me. They believe it was about hurting Harry and losing the brains of the golden trio." Hermione explained the theory of Harry's; she knew it was utter crap and had no clue how Harry could pull such a theory together - it just proved she was the only brains of the trio.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, please review.**


End file.
